World 2
Hazards *Blanka (See Ryu) *Car (See Ryu) *Chasm *Chun-Li (See Ryu) *Cursor *Dhalsim (See Ryu) *Ear Rape Spider *Fist *Giant Kirby *Hadouken (See Ryu) *Kikoken (See Ryu) *King Dedede (Miniboss) *Kirby *Kracko (Miniboss) *Laser *Lightning (See Kracko) *Ryu (Main Boss) *Save Point *Spike *Spiked Cloud *Star (See Kracko) *Turd (See Kracko) *Waddle Doo Collectibles *Kirby *Rupee *TROLOLOL CD Walkthrough The player will spawn on the ground on the far left side of the screen. Double jump over the river of spikes, and carefully jump through the zigzag spiked path. The next screen rotates, making it more of a challenge. Double jump pass the two spikes toward the left of the screen, jump onto the platform against the left wall just as it becomes visible, immediately double jump onto the platform across as as it, too, turns visible, then jump pass the three spikes after it. On the next screen, on the upper walkway, there are two clouds partially hidden in the spikes. Quickly double jump across the clouds, as they will descend as long as they are stood on. As you double jump to the next screen, you will see that the screen is mostly walls with spikes attached to them. Land on the cloud on the top left of the screen. As the cloud descends, dodge the spikes by moving accordingly. Before the cloud reaches the spikes below, walk off the spike, and jump from midair onto the cloud across them. Before continuing, carefully trigger the lower spike on the wall on the far left side by jumping. The spike will dash to the right when the player reaches its elevation level. Land back on the cloud and dodge the spikes as it ascends. When you reach two vertical and narrow pathways, take the left one. If you attempt to go up the right one, the spike to the right of it will move to the left, killing the player. Next, there are two spiked walls and a spiked ceiling. As the cloud reaches the top of the pole, double jump onto it and fall down between the spiked walls and land on the cloud below. As it ascends, jump pass the two spikes guarding the bridge and proceed to the right. On the next screen, there are two lines of three spikes, an inhaling Kirby, two ordinary-sized clouds, and a group of small clouds. Double jump over the first line of spikes and land on the far left side of the platform. Kirby is standing on the other side of the platform, and if he sucks you in, he will walk the other way and jump into the line of spikes behind him. From the spot you landed on, double jump over the center of the platform, as Kirby will jump up high enough where a normal jump won't work. Grab the double jump replenisher and midair jump onto the ground to the right. Jump onto the cloud to the right of where you have landed, then as it ascends, make your way onto the cloud to the left of the spikes above you. Double jump over the space to the left and onto the small cloud closest to you. Note that during this segment of the level, you will have to hold down the Z key in order to bounce off the clouds high enough to complete it. Properly touch the clouds in the order they are displayed in the image to the right. Careful while completing this section, as the middle spike in the first spike line will fly up if the player is above it at the proper elevation. As you bounce off the ninth cloud, move to the left. You should be on the next screen on the very bottom left. Jump onto the cloud to the right, jump over the spike, and bounce across the first two smaller clouds. Once the first two are gone, midair jump off the small chasm after them, and bounce off the next two small clouds. Bounce off the cloud to the right while holding the Z key, and off the one above it. As you land on the bigger cloud to the left, you will notice another series of small clouds to bounce across. While holding down the Z key throughout the series of clouds, jump, and bounce off the cloud as close to the edge as you can. This will make this section easier. As you bounce off the last cloud, midair jump onto the small green block, as the bigger cloud before it will grow spikes. On the next screen is Kracko. You must defeat him to proceed to the next screen (see the Kracko page for details on his attack patterns). The next screen contains a couple cloud walkways and a small bridge piece. Jump up the bridge piece and jump down the pit to the right. While doing so, to ensure your safety, stay as close to the wall as you can. You will land on another cloud with a pathway to the left of it containing spikes, a doublejump-replenisher, and another small cloud. Jump over the first spike, midair jump to grab the replenisher, bounce off the cloud, and use the xtra jump to make your way over the other spike. At this point, you will be on a screen with the ground covered in springs. Land on the spring on the far right, and jump over the spike. To make this next part more nerving, you have the choice to land on the space in the wall on the way down. While traveling across the springs below, keep midair jumping. The midair jumps will stop the launch power of the springs and will keep you from hitting the spikes above you. Jump on the spring furthest to the left, jump passed the spike, and carefully dodge the spikes on your way down to and up from the spring closest to the left side. After being launched up in the air, midair jump over the left spike and keep moving to the left to ensure that you don't land on the spikes or spiked clouds below. After making your landing, move to the left into the tiny tunnel, then drop down and turn back to the right to get to the lower ground. On the opposite side of the screen is a waddle doo running in place, and above you is a doublejump-replenisher. The Waddle Doo will fire a laser as soon as you step foot on the bridge, so double jump to grab the replenisher and xtra jump to dodge the laser. When the Waddle Doo stops, it will slowly move and jump to the left. If you shoot it, five more Waddle Doos (which can also be shot) will immediately take its place and do the same thing, but at a much faster pace. Whether or not you want to shoot the Waddle Doo is up to you, and will not affect your progress. On the next screen is another Waddle Doo running in place, another spring, and more spikes. On the far right side of the screen is a closed gate with a sign hanging above it saying "King DeDeDe's auditions." Use the spring to launch yourself up, dodge the spikes, and land on the block where the waterfall is coming from. Land on the little grass blocks inside the waterfall, and quickly make your way onto the lower blocks as the Waddle Doo fires his laser and breaks the gate. Double jump over the chasm and enter the gate. On the next screen is a wooden walkway with a sign sticking out the center of it with "This way" and four right arrows written on it. From beneath the left side of the walkway, a giant fist will punch up into the air and stay there until the player resets. Double jump over the fist. Proceed to the next screen, and you will see the it continuously flip, similar to how the second screen of the world rotates. As you double jump onto the upper ground, jump to the right very softly to dodge the spikes, and midair jump onto the ground across to prevent the spikes below. Carefully jump down to the bottom platform, and double jump over the spikes to your right to get to the platform passed them. Double jump onto the bridge piece just to your right and proceed. The next screen is another wooden walkway. As you move a quarter of the way passed it, a giant Kirby will start running after you from the other side. Quickly move back to the previous screen and land on you jumped off last. Wait for the giant Kirby to run above you, then continue back to the right. As you move barely halfway across the walkway, Ear Rape Spider will jump up from below. As you trigger it, double jump back to the left, wait for the spider to come back down, and continue. Go down the hole at the start of the next screen. On the next two screens are a bunch of spikes, some of which protrude from and hide under the ground every time the player performs any kind of jump. Simply move and jump according to the position of the spikes. After maneuvering through all the spikes, defeat King Dedede and Ryu (see the King Dedede and Ryu pages for details on their attack patterns) and you can move on to World 3. Trivia *The game theme for this world is Kirby's Adventure for the NES. *The theme that plays during the first five screens of this world is the Green Green's soundtrack, and the one that plays during the remainder of the world is the Vegetable Valley soundtrack. Both soundtracks come from the same game. *It is the only world in the game that sticks with the same game theme throughout the level while, excluding all the boss soundtracks, using two different soundtracks. *It is the only world in the game with minibosses. *It is one of only three worlds in the game with jump-controlled spikes, the other two being Worlds 7 and 10. *On the first screen with jump-controlled spikes, on any difficulty other than Rape mode, it is possible to spawn kill yourself after saving the game while standing in a spot where a spike was previously sitting. Should this happen, because co-op mode no longer works, your only option will be to start a new save file. *During the Kracko boss battle and on the first two screens containing springs, there are mountain-shaped clouds. These don't appear on any other screen. *The spiked clouds will kill you even if you touch their bottom sides. *The springs in this world also appear during the first phase of the Sonic boss battle. However, while the springs in this world help you, they kill you while fighting Sonic. Category:Worlds